Cell is Xtremely mad!
by UmbreonGodOfHalo
Summary: Some troll on the internet annoys Cell but Cell don't want any of that! for the title I know its extreme but he is so mad its Xtreme! also a lot longer then Goku pooped


"Ah a new reply to my comment on youtube" was all Cell could say since he was using his built in laptop in hell "So Cell what does it say?" Asked Freeza Cells best friend all Freeza could see is Cells eyes flashing red to normal over and over again!  
"I typed in that bastard Hercule Satan didn't beat me! I even uploaded videos of me saying it! then it ends up flagged as spam bullshit! then some guy told me"  
"Wait let me read this!" A cheerful voice said Freeza stood in fear he hated this man more then anything he was the reason he wasn't immortal.

"So he said yur nut C3ll th053 vid3os are fak3d Hercul3 beat C3ll! and n0t s0me "C001" kid so gtfo and suck it plz! if ur r3al cum over to my huse at 123 suckmydick street"  
"Goku we are going!" Freeza and cell said in unison

After breaking the laws of time and space bullshit Goku and...  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Cell shouted at me Shit guys I think he found us camera man gtfo out there!  
"You mean get the fuck out? also why do you get to speak without these things " " Goku told me If you don't shut up my being writen Fanfic DBZ me will come down and end your lives because he ends up owning you after about 9000 chapters Goku went super saiyan 3 so no body could hear or read any spoliers JUST FUCKING HIT HIM!  
"Ok ok ok..." Every one said in unison after we walked over to this "Cool" guys house after putting on my potora earings which made me 11 again for my planned out story convinence were this is a year after cell or something oh well you will find out in the fiction even though I never even shit I love to spoil things and I can't stop typing help it hurts "Where the hell did narrator go?" Cell asked "Right here!" I replied I looked like Bils but more dog like and white with brown spots and don't forget the pottoras! oh yeah can't forget the floppy ears!  
"Your power level its..." Cell told me "Dude i'm just here to whoop this guys ass no one insults king Cell and lives... Apart from Gohan... Yeah Gohan Mmmmmm"  
"Guys leave him behind!" Goku whispered

After flying a short distance they got to 123 Suckmydick street they knocked on the door and the first thing the nerd saw was... Cell!  
"Oh shizzle berries! *Snort *Snort*" the nerd said "Narrator..." They all screamed!  
"Bitch don't talk to Bils look alike without permission other wise I will make the most fucked up Yaoi ever about you guys with tentacles and everything it will start with Freeza watching screw this! Hot makeout on TV!"  
"Whahtz a yaoi!i*Snort* I love twlight!*" the nerd screamed "What the hell ever your name is help us defeat his nerdiness!"  
"Fuck off best TV ever is on!"  
"Thats why I hate fanfiction we do this bullshit and get threatened! then when we ask for help something happens!" Freeza cried "Well shit that just stopped so lets fuck this nerd... oops sorry shits gettin intrestin'!"

The group walked in minus me and started beating the shit out of the nerd Cells babies were killing his mom and were just about to kill his dog "Leave the dog alone or I will make some fucked up shit about you guys!"  
The jrs stopped instantly I heard someone say "Ya know why they call me Freeza? Cus i'm the coldest mother fucka out dere!"  
I heard that on the internet because I will probably be a better father then Cell don't get me wrong beating up people for a child to unleash his power is fun to!  
but having a dingaling shoved in your mouth not good!

After killing the nerd we were all sent to hell apart from Goku because he is motherfuckin Goku! and Gohan lived happy with his father untill Chi Chi had Goten by knocking out Goku and we know the rest... and Gohan saw that Oh well The end

-  
This is one fucked up story! and will never happen... Unless I do that Yaoi thing with Chi Chi and Bulma and Goku and Vegeta and Videl and 18 and Gohan and Piccolo and Cell and Freeza and Freeza with Cooler and Ice cold chilled with King Cold Yep i'm fucked in the head really -Love Bils looka like in my DBZ fanfics which I will star in all when my new story comes out because its just funny also your never getting that 10 minutes of life back will you and you probably never laughed and now for waves of grammar nazi's... I dungoofed 


End file.
